Fan:Battle Club
Battle Club is the tenth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Andromon returns to Earth & transforms to Ben Shioda... Flashback: Ben Shioda's defending his amazing win streak of Motocross. Ben Shioda & Jack Staller are in the lead. Jack Staller almost ends Ben's winning streak, but he goes down, & Ben Shioda wins again. Later, Pete shows Ben a video recorded of what looks to be Ben messing with Jack's motorcycle, then explains that if Jack didn't lose control and crash, Ben would have come in second. Ben swears that it's not him in that video, but the person in the video is wearing his custom made jacket. Ben explains that him & Jack were bros, & he would never hurt Jack. Pete tells Ben that he's not getting his trophy, & he needs to give the prize money back. Pete then explains that Jack's not going to file charges, but Pete has to notify the state commission, Ben's career is over & will never race again. Murmuxmon (human form) reveals to Ben's video evidence that could prove it wasn't him & save his career. Ben realizes that he set him up. Murmuxmon tells Ben that he runs a little tournament called Battle Club, then tells him that if he wins the tournament he will give him the video. Justimon appears & defeats two minions. Murmuxmon gives Ben a Digi-Deck to become Andromon. ...Kurt & Morgan ask Mako why Murmuxmon has to trick the Holders into fighting for him & why doesn't he just get the biggest, baddest, toughest criminals out there & give them the Digi-Decks. Mako shows them a picture of himself with someone who looks exactly like Kurt (& a third character in the background). Mako explains that it's a picture of him & Austin, the original Gallantmon. Mako explains that the Digimon Holders of Earth are the mere twins of the original Digimon Holders on the Digital World, & the Digi-Decks were created for one person only, so only someone with an exact DNA match can use it. Kurt wonders where Murmuxmon is in his story, Mako tells him that he's there somewhere. They hear a portal, but Mako is too hurt from his last fight so Kurt goes out alone. Ben calls Charmin (Murmuxmon) & informs him that he's actually enjoyed the Battle Club fight. Ben hears a portal & says that he's going to try another Holder. Charmin tells Ben to stick with Beelzemon, he is his assigned opponent for the first round, but Ben rides off to battle anyways. Gallantmon intercepts a minion, then Andromon shows up & wants to fight Gallantmon. But first, Andromon strikes the minion with his gauntlet, the minion is hit out a window, & it survives the attack. Andromon just wants to fight Gallantmon, but Gallantmon goes after the minion. Gallantmon strikes the minion with his sword many times, but this minion just won't stay down. So Gallantmon uses Final Vent, & the minion is finally destroyed. A sphere appears from the defeated minion, & the Growlmon absorbs it. Murmuxmon is angry with Daniel for trying to Vent Gallantmon & explains to him that as long as Beelzemon survives, nobody touches Gallantmon. Murmuxmon tells Justimon to watch Daniel, & enjoy his evening. Morgan returns to the book store, Tom & Gale were worried that something might have happened to her. Morgan tells Tom that she will explain later, but right now she's waiting for someone who she finds is already there waiting for her, Johnny. Morgan has to watch the store for Gale, so they can't leave. Tom can't watch the store for her tonight because he's having people come over to play Dungeons & Dragons. Kurt visits his dad at the hospital. He wonders who really gave him the Deck, his dad or Murmuxmon. Johnny shows Morgan some pictures from an FBI Computer he hacked that were too hot to e-mail, pictures of Depthmon. Johnny explains that all the file said was that these were taken in the Gramercy Hights area over the past month, & ever since he showed up, the number of disappearances in that area dropped to zero. Johnny asks Morgan to call him John. Gallantmon & Andromon fight a squid monster. Andromon uses "Final Vent" (with 5,000 Attack Points). Rhinomon (Andromon's Digimon) is summoned, Andromon jumps, Rhinomn rushes towards its opponent while pushing Andromon forward, & Andromon uses his gauntlet as they ram & destroy the monster. Andromon then attacks Gallantmon & wants some answers. John leaves the shop, Murmuxmon says, "Well done, Justimon." Category:Fan fiction